Necromancer
by Tenkuu no Hasha
Summary: When Demios was discarded byTasuku, he got a new buddy from a different dimension. Watch as both of them rocked the world of buddyfight, with their new possibilities


**A/N: Yosha, minna! Here is the 1** **st** **ever Naruto and Futurecard Buddyfight X-over!**

 **3njoy this!**

When Demios Sword Dragon was rejected, by his former buddy Ryuuenji Tasuku, he felt so betrayed and frustrated. Arriving back in his Darkness Dragon World, The Purgatory Knight Commander went to the grave of the first ever Purgatory Knight and began to prayed.

"Oh, the mighty one, I pray for my true buddy to appear and help me to clean this shameful defeat"

As if answering his pray, a pillar of light abrupt out of nowhere right in front of Demios. The dragon gaped in wonder. It waited for the light to die down and revealed a human figure.

 **Flashback**

 **About 1 minute ago**

 **Uzumaki Naruto's apartment**

One Uzumaki Naruto was lying on his bed, recalling his previous mission. It was very bloody and gruesomely. He nearly died on that mission. So now the boy started to question about his decision about becoming a shinobi.

"Is it a right decision to become a shinobi? This village was so boring, that's why I pulled all those pranks, but even so it didn't one bit" muttered Naruto in bore to himself. Rolling aside, he muttered. "I just want do something fun!"

Out of nowhere, a light enveloped his body and he disappeared.

End flashback

When the light died down, Demios could see it was the boy the same age as Tasuku, wearing an orange jumpsuit with and weird bandana on his forehead.

Naruto blinking owlishly, looking around. Only when he completely snapped out of the daze, he noticed that there was a living dragon stood in front of him.

"Dragon? A real dragon is right in front of me?" muttered Naruto both in disbelief and excitement. "So cool!"

'This human never saw a dragon before?' wondered Demios. The Commander decided to make the first step to conversation.

"Hey, human. Who are you?"

Naruto pointed to himself questionly, so Demios nodded in confirmation. "I am Uzumaki Naruto!". Looking around, the blond saw that he was on a place he never saw before. "Ne, Dragon-san, where is it?"

Demios gained an irritating tick mark above his eye. "This is Darkness Dragon Word, And my name is Demios Sword Dragon, not Dragon-san! Call me Demios, for short!"

"Darkness Dragon World? Never heard of such a place before" muttered Naruto in wonder.

Demios blinked and suspiciously looked at the human, before he decided to ask. "Don't tell me, you don't know what Buddyfight is?"

Blinking on confusion, Naruto asked. "Buddyfight? What is that?"

Demios sighed and facepalmed. 'Great!'. Recollecting his thought, the dragon asked. "Wait! How can you don't know what Buddyfight is when all humans know about that?"

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Naruto replied. "Oh, then maybe because I am from a different dimension!"

"Are you for real!" screamed the dragon in disbelief.

"Uhm" Naruto nodded and blinked. "The humans in this world can't do this, right?". The blond made a cross hand sign and focused the chakra. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!". In a poof of smoke another Naruto appear with a victory sign and a grin.

Demios eye's actually popped out and his jaw fell to the ground. Both Narutos couldn't help, but rolled on the ground in laugher. It was to hilarious to withstand that.

"Gyahaha! You should have seen your face! It was so funny! Gyahaha!"

Snapping out of his shock, Demios demanded."H-How did you do that?"

"Oh, the humans in my world have a special energy called chakra. With that we can do many incredible things" explained Naruto with a shrug.

Demios looked at the blond with stars in his eyes. 'This boy might as well be the best buddy in the world!'

"Naruto! Become my buddy! I am sure with you by my side, we will be invincible!" Demios proposed with an exciting grin on his face.

"Ok, but what is being a buddy? And what is the Buddyfight that you mentioned before" asked Naruto.

"Buddyfight is a card game, where you fight together with your buddy. It was a very fun game! The human, Mikado Gao, actually told that this is the most fun game ever!" replied Demios, hoping to convince the blond.

Hearing the word 'fun' made the blond eyes shining like a diamond. "Really! Then I will accept! If it was really that fun then I wanted to try it!"

"Yosha! But first you need to know the rule and then create a deck to play" interjected Demios.

"No problem! Such thing as rules won't be able to stop my excitement" exclaimed Naruto with burning eyes.

Demios smirked in amusement and then protruded his fist. Naruto looked at it and smirked back, bumping his fist with the dragon. Something incredible happened after that. Both buddies glowed, and a card was created, absorbing the energy from both of them.

Demios picked up a card and grinned wider then ever. "Interesting! How interesting!"

The card in his claw was a new flag card. Necro Darkness.

 **A/N: This is just an intro of Naruto and Demios, as well as his new flag. Their first fight will happen on the next chapter. Also please choose Naruto's opponent's for that. You have 3 choices:**

 **Mikado Gao**

 **Ryuuenji Tasuku**

 **Kodo Noboru**

 **Ja ne! R &R. Ah, just so you know, because of the flag, it won't be a Purgatory Knight deck. Rather it will be an upgraded one by the name of Purgatory Blazers. **


End file.
